Two unexpected wake up calls/The court room/Sentencing Cruz to community service
Here is how two unexpected wake up calls and the trial was made in Fantasyland Rescue. However, Yuna received her own wake up call by Vice Principal Luna who's keeping her company. Princess Yuna: (moaning unconsciously) Mama, is that you? Vice Principal Luna: Shh.. it's okay, you'll be alright. You've been unconscious for quite sometime now. Princess Yuna: I had a horrible nightmare, dreamed I was on our way to Florida International Super Speedway, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, and I were drifted into some town we've never been to before, it was terrible. Vice Principal Luna: Oh, you and your friends were found on the beach earlier ago. Princess Yuna: (waking up noticing her) You... You look like... look like... Vice Principal Luna: Your mother? Princess Yuna: (panting as she nodded) Aunt Polly: You poor thing, you must have a rough night from the storm. Mrs. Koala: Are these three friends of yours? (as Portal Glow, Dipper and Mabel came up) Ma Dingo: They just woke up after Daisy fixed breakfast, Danny and Meatball kept it fresh enough. Portal Glow: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Portal Glow! Dipper! Mabel! You're alright! Where're Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty? Dipper Pines: They're outside at the yard, but Cruz's in jail. Mabel Pines: Come on, we gotta go help them out. Princess Yuna: Hold on, I'm coming. Vice Principal Luna: I wonder what this is all about. Meanwhile, Lightning, Mater, and Dusty got a huge wake up call from Tom Sawyer, Blinky Bill, and their friends. Tom Sawyer: Morning, Lightning, Mater, Dusty! Lightning McQueen: (woke up) Whoa! Apple Bloom (Human): Good morning, Y'all. Mater: Hey, wait a minute! Some of y'all remind me of some of our friends back in Equestria. Flap Platypus: Yeah. Come to think of it, non of us has ever heard of Equestria before. Dusty Crophopper: Where are we anyway? Blinky Bill: Where are you? Well, you're in Fantasyland. Scootaloo (Human): This was our home, we're friends to anyone from one place to another. Cozy Glow (Human): Even Blinky Bill and his friends are from Green Patch not too far from here. Sid: If you guys like, we can show you around to see if you love it. Lightning McQueen: You know, I love to see the rest of it. Mater: Me too. Dusty Crophopper: Well, what're we waiting for? Shifty Dingo: Then come on, no time to waste. Ma Dingo: Shifty! What did I tell you kids about disturbing the newcomers! Shifty Dingo: (depressed) To not to, Ma. Ma Dingo: Well, quit your fussing and bring them to the court, Judge Thatcher would like a word with them along with their yellow friend. Lightning McQueen: Cruz Ramirez, is she okay!? Ma Dingo: Yeah, she's okay, but she's going to be on trail, and you ain't gonna like it. At the court, Cruz was there with Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, and Dusty concern for her. Radar: The Fantasyland Court has come to order! Blueblood (Human): You scratched my limo’s paintjob! Principal Cadance: You destroyed the road! Princess Yuna: Cruz! Dipper Pines: Are you okay? Cruz Ramirez: I'm fine, but I got a parking boot on my tire. (to Radar) Officer, talk to me, how long is this gonna take? My friends and I need to get to Florida pronto! Radar: Where's your lawyer? Cruz Ramirez: I don't know. Radar: Well, a defender has no lawyer and the court assigned one to her. (to the others) Hey! Anyone wants to be her lawyer? With that questioned, Principal Celestia volunteered to be her lawyer. Principal Celestia: I'll take it from here, Radar. Radar: That'll do, Celestia. All rise! The Honorable Judge Thatcher presiding. (as everyone rises) May God have mercy on your soul. Then, Judge Thatcher arrives at the court room. Judge Thatcher: Alright, I wanna know who's responsible for wrecking my town, Radar. (as Cruz gulps) I'm gonna put him in jail till it rots on top of him, and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail that's about to be built, and let that rot. I'm... Before he could answer, he'd notice Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty. Judge Thatcher: Princess Yuna and Portal Glow from Equestria, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper? I'll be danged, I've heard so much about y'all! Princess Yuna: You do? Judge Thatcher: Yes, I for one see ya on t.v. Then, Casey Jr. and Tillie came to see them. Casey Jr.: Sorry we're late, Judge Thatcher. Princess Yuna: (turns around) Isn't that Casey Jr. and Tillie, what're they doing here? Apple Bloom (Human): They're taking charge of Fantasyland. Becky Thatcher: It's a long story. Judge Tatcher: (hitting with the gavel) Order! Order! The Court is now in session. Princess Yuna: Sorry. Judge Tatcher: Cruz, you do realize that you've accidentally caused a havoc on the road. Do you plead "Guilty" or "Not Guilty"? Cruz Ramirez: Uh... Judge Thatcher: Celestia, is there any suggestions before we find her guilty or not guilty? Principal Celestia: I do, Your honor. Fellow citizens, you're all aware of our town's proud history. Fantasyland, the glorious jewel strung on the necklace of this world, the mother road! It is our job and our pleasure to take care of the travelers on our stretch of that road. But how, I ask you, are we to care for those travelers if there is no road for them to drive on? So, don't you think if my client responsible should fix our road? Oh, if she's willing to pay her debt to society, she can do it. She's got the horsepower. So, what do you want her to do? Folks: Fix the road! Principal Celestia: Because we are a town worth fixing! Folks: Yeah! (all cheering) Judge Tatcher: (hitting with the gavel) Order in the Court! (to Cruz Ramirez) Cruz, you owe this town a debt to society despite you and your friends seemed innocent. So, I'm sentencing you to community service by fixing the road. (hits the gavel once) Case dismissed! Cruz Ramirez: This could not get anymore worse than this! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225